December 21, 2012
by wrestlemaniac818
Summary: Does the date ring a bell? How about the year? Maybe these two words might jog your memory, THE END. Give up? Then check out this fan fic to find out what it means. With my OC of course. Check it out! Profile of my OC on my profile.
1. 6 Months Before

**This day has been foretold in the Mayan calendar, Chinese oracles, even the internet. It has also been prophesized in the Bible's book of Revelation. Just **_**how**_** doomsday is going to happen has been argued over, from a plague, to a blow from the heavens(meteor), natural disasters, and war. Though scientists know it **_**will **_**happen one day. I chose this date because, not to scare you, but because everyone thinks **_**this**_** is the day. I have NO intentions to steal someone's idea. If I have, I am deeply sorry and I had no idea. Anywho, enjoy. No Flames plz!**

**PS: Eggman is friends with Sonic and Co, and my OC.**

**6 Months before Doomsday**

"You're kidding me!" Eggman shouted aloud as he was reading the Sunday paper.

"What's wrong?" Cream asked as she finished making breakfast.

"Gas prices have rose to 5$ a gallon!" Eggman read from his newspaper and he took a sip of his coffee.

"Well you might want to think about putting solar panels on you hovercraft (that I don't know the name of) after all Eggy" Sonic said with a mouth-full of pancakes.

"Then again he could walk. You could use the workout" Zeus added. Everyone except Eggman laughed at this.

"Look, just because I'm fat doesn't mean I'm out of shape. Besides I've been going to the gym every other day" Eggman replied. "Don't you have to go to work?"

"Nope, work starts in 40 minutes. We've got time" Shadow stated. Zeus, Sonic and Shadow worked for a company that runs to make energy.

"I just don't get why you guys like you jobs so much. Having to run around in that hamster wheel thing for 9 hours doesn't seem like fun" Tails pointed out.

"Ya, but we're running. That's the fun in it" Sonic replied. "And I don't see the fun with you and Eggman. Working for Boeing making planes and stuff"

"That's just what we do. And I find it fun" Tails said.

"Well, that killed 5 minutes. I better get going to the construction site" Silver stated.

"What 'cha making this time?" Amy asked.

"A hospital" Silver replied.

Then Silver grabbed his construction helmet and left.

"This is scary" Eggman said while looking at his newspaper. "A satellite caught an image showing a nuclear missile on the launch-pad in Russia"

"Oh you know it's nothing to worry about" Zeus reassured, "Remember when that happened in North Korea? It was no big deal, nothing happened"

"Though I did see a TV show that said that these would be the events leading up to doomsday in December" Shadow said with a worried face.

"Aw, you know that's just a bunch' a baloney. They just make that stuff up to get some popularity" Sonic stated.

"Well we better get to work if we don't want to be late" Zeus said looking at the clock.

"Ya, we better get moving too" Tails said also noticing the clock.

"Bye!" Cream said with a smile.

"Chao!" Cheese also said happily.

Then Sonic, Shadow, Zeus, Eggman, and Tails left.

**This may have been short, but it's just the beginning. R&R to tell me your thoughts. But don't tell me that Dec. 21, 2012 isn't doomsday, 'cause I already know that. Please have a nice comment.**

**R&R. You know you want to!**


	2. 5 Months Before

**Well it's good to be back! After fighting writers block, I have begun updating my stories. I might be able to update my others soon (IDK).**

**Anywho, enjoy please! R&R!!!!!**

5 months before

July 4, 2012

"Ah, a beautiful day on the beach on a beautiful independence day!" (For the US, sorry if you don't like it. (Or the US…), Knuckles announced as he and some others were sunbathing.

"Yep, and it's even better that we're going to New York to see the fireworks tonight," Amy added as she turned on her stomach.

"Lets all not forget how we get the day off!" Zeus said with a smile, as he was still wet from the ocean. "Though, I'm hungry. Where are we going to go for lunch? I was thinking Mighty Mac's, they have good pizza."

"Ya, I'm hungry too. I guess we could get pizza." Knuckles replied.

"Then it's settled. But can we stay for 30 more minutes?" Amy asked.

"Ya, I guess so, but someone should get the others out of the water." Sonic said.

New York City, New York

"Wow, the fireworks are so cool! I bet those people on that airplane up there are enjoying the show", Tails commented as he saw a lone plane in the sky.

"Ya, but the plane is going pretty fast, they might not be able to see it" Cream said.

"But they're pretty close to the ground. Even at the speed they're going, they could get a glimpse" Tails added.

"Though don't you think it's going too fast, and too close to the ground?" Zeus asked.

"This all seems vaguely familiar…. Wait, you don't think-!" Shadow began but was stopped by an explosion, halting the fireworks and sending people screaming and running around in panic.

While some were screaming, "Another terrorist attack!" or, "World War 3!" or, "It's the end of the world!" Some people looked to the source and found the Empire State Building on fire. Another explosion was heard and this time, the Statue of Liberty was destroyed.

Moments later sirens were heard and by now, everyone had left. Fire trucks were already speeding towards the burning building, Sonic had the same thoughts. But before he could join the fire trucks, a hand grabbed his. The hand belonged to Amy (Oh, big surprise).

"Don't go, you'll only kill yourself" Amy pleaded.

"But there are innocent lives that could be lost!" Sonic said while desperately trying to break free of Amy's grip.

"Yes and yours might be on there. Don't be a hero, man" Silver added.

But Sonic still tried to break free.

Then Zeus whispered to Knuckles, "You think I should temporarily K.O him?"

"As long as you don't kill him" Knuckles replied.

With one jab at a pressure point, Sonic fell to the ground.

"Alright, someone pick him up and let's get out of here" Zeus said.

The Next Day

"_And the death toll rises to 1,000 as rescue efforts are still going. We bring you live to the scene". _The image on the TV screen changes to the wreckage of the destroyed Empire State Building. _"As you can see, the firefighters are still searching for any more survivors in the ruble of what used to be the Empire State Building". _Then the TV was turned off.

"That's low, attacking the same city twice. I could out-evil these guys any day. But I'm retired", Eggman said. "Say, is Sonic awake yet?"

"Nope, he's still out" Knuckles reported.

"Amy still up there with him?" Eggman asked.

"Yep"

"I wonder if Sonic loves her or will ever love her"

"I think we all wonder. I personally think he'll admit it one day"

Eggman and Knuckles conversation was ended by Silver and Zeus walking into the room and turning the TV back on.

"Looks like we're back to DEFCON (Defense-Condition) 3, boys" Zeus said.

"Uh, what is DEFCON 3?" Silver asked confused.

"It's a scale used by the government to show what level of defense we're at. Right now, we're at DEFCON 3. DEFCON 5 being the lowest and used during peacetime, and DEFCON 1 being the highest and used during what would be WWIII, or, in other words, Thermonuclear War. If that happens, basically, we're dead. (You learn a lot on the internet and the movie War Games, which is a good movie, it has cursing though…) Zeus stated. "The last time we reached DEFCON 3, was during the attacks on 9/11. The farthest we got to DEFCON 1 was when we reached DEFCON 2 during the Cuban Missile Crisis" (I suggest you look that up, it's a good story)

"Too much knowledge!" Silver yelled and collapsed.

"What! I didn't think it was _that_ bad…" Zeus said

**So, that's all folks! R&R plz! Make it nice though…**

**I felt that this was a good chapter, I hope I didn't offend anyone…**

**I feel good, having made a new chapter now. Maybe I can get more soon. I need you positive thoughts. You could also give me ideas for future chapters. Your questions will be answered if you REVIEW!!!!**

**I Think I may get a new chapter soon, it depends.**

**Wow, I could just jibber jabber 'till the cows come home… what does that mean? Where have the cows been?**

**DO NOT FORGET, ALWAYS REMEMBER,**

**9/11**

R&R!


	3. 5 Months Before Part 2

**It took a while to get something but I think this is good. Another chapter might come after this shortly.**

**I don't own anything except Zeus. (But if I did, that would be SO cool! I would first try and convince Nintendo and Sega that a Mario and Sonic movie would be cool) **

**This chapter will be short for a reason. (After all, it is a part 2...)**

5 Months Before Part 2

"_There has been a confirmed 5,000 deaths so far. Police say they will end the searching in a few days…… In other news, the US has entered war again, and this will be bigger than the last" _Then, the TV was muted as they all discussed.

"Wow, this is really bad news. With a failing economy and _another _war? This is probably the worst year in a while… Poor Tails and Eggman. They have to work overtime in creating more bombers and fighter planes. I heard that there might be nuclear weapons as well for them to make. I wonder when they will be coming home…" Amy said.

Then the TV screen turned to something different. It wasn't a commercial, but some sort of red screen with white words forming at the bottom.

"Hey, un-mute it. I want to see what that is" Zeus said trying to reach for the remote.

They un-muted the TV only to be greeted be a series of ear-splitting BEEPs coming from the TV.

"OK, OK turn it off!" Zeus yelled over the beeps.

Then they muted the TV again and breathed a sigh of relief when the beeping stopped. The words on the bottom of the screen formed,_ This is a fake emergency broadcast, do not be alarmed. In the event of a real threat, you go to the lowest point of your home, shut your windows and lock them, and listen to your radio for any more announcements. If you have any questions, find the nearest Civil Defense worker for answers. _Then the beeping began again and soon after, the screen and the beeping went away.

Knuckles muted the TV, beginning a short conversation.

"Civil Defense worker? What is this the '60s?" Shadow said.

"Man, that's the 3rd time today that happened, no exaggeration!" Silver said annoyed.

"I, personally, think they're taking this too seriously" Zeus said with a straight face.

"So, what? You think 5,000 deaths isn't too serious?" Sonic pointed out, standing up.

"No, I'm just saying, they're treating it like we might go into nuclear war." Zeus fought back, standing up as well.

"Guys, please. Cant we enjoy some TV without any fighting" Knuckles asked, putting himself in-between the two.

"Fine" They both muttered as they both sat down.

"Good"

Then they un-muted the TV once again and continued to watch the news. It was talking about the usual, like sports, weather, and other things. But then it was on the topic of, Breaking News.

"_This is breaking news. We have received word that small terrorist raids have happened on the outer edges of Pakistan" _The TV was muted AGAIN.

"God! Stop muting the TV! I was listening to that!" Amy shouted at Knuckles annoyed.

"Well, I didn't think that was very important. Besides, it's not here" Knuckles said.

"It is kinda important… If terrorists (Somehow) take over Pakistan, who has nuclear weapons, they can cause nuclear war, and, chaos." Sonic stated.

"Well, if that might happen, we might see Bert the turtle again!" Zeus said enthusiastically.

"Who's Bert the Turtle?" Some people asked.

"Y- You don't know who Bert the turtle is??? The _Duck and Cover _video?" (It's on my profile now. I have a link)

Eggman and Tails came through the door, breaking up the conversation.

"Please, Eggman, tell me _you've _seen the _Duck and Cover_ video" Zeus pleaded.

"You mean that 50s video on what to do when an atom bomb strikes?" Eggman asked.

"Of course _Eggman_ knows" Knuckles whispered to Sonic, who nodded in agreement.

"Ya, the one with useless knowledge to give to US citizens." Zeus said.

"So… how was work?" Amy asked, changing the subject.

"Tiring. We don't even get paid to work overtime." Tails replied and let out sigh as he sat on the couch.

There was a strange and awkward silence that went through the house after that.

"Gay baby!" Shadow randomly shouted, breaking the silence. (Every 10 sec. of silence, a gay baby is born. It's not true, but, My friends and I play that game sometimes when we're all bored)

"So… anything happen when we were gone?" Eggman asked.

"Err…. Nothing" everyone said (besides Tails and Eggman) in unison, rubbing the backs of their necks awkwardly.

**Sooooooo…. How'd I do? It was short, yes, but I might get one done in, oh say, 3 weeks tops. I know that's a lot but. I just don't have the time! I have off-season wrestling practices and weightlifting from Monday to Thursday and weekends are usually spent at my Shore house. (Where I don't have access to a computer…) So, don't get cranky! The only day off is Friday, so, there may be some problems…**

**R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
